The Convict/dialogue
Standard *'The Convict:' A pleasure, as always. **'Player:' And how are you? ***''Before A Place Called Respite:'' ****'The Convict:' I'm good. I'm just keeping my ear to the ground. Hope to hear of a safe place where I can lie low. ***''After A Place Called Respite:'' **** The Convict: 'Don't look at me like that. **** '''Player: '''You've been lying to me, 'Marcus'. **** '''The Convict: '''I can scarcely forgive myself for doing so, we must discuss it at length, soon - when we're both less busy. ***''After Return Mail: **** 'The Convict: '''Oh, please don't take my blackmailing to heart. Let's put this White Knight business behind us. They're dead now, that's all that matters. We're still friends. I'm... useful to you. ***''After A Thief in the Night: ****'The Convict: '''I've been thinking on a plan to help the sea orphans. I know that their khan is responsible for the kidnappings, but how to prove it? How can I expose him? ***''After Do Unto Others: ****'The Convict: '''Oh good, good. Everything is going just swimmingly in Hyu-Ji. We drink, dine, duel. The sea orphans are rather wonderful. I only come here to nurse my hangovers. ***''After Hail To The Khan: ****'''The Convict: I know we've had our differences, what with all the blackmail and lying, but I don't hold it against you. ****'Player:' How good of you. ****'The Convict:' Life is good. I'm a khan, which grants me power and status, and I can get my more subversive kicks from working with you. ***''After Hull Down On The Horizon:'' ****'The Convict:' I know they're our enemies but I must admire their plan. ****'The Convict:' The Purists joining forces with pirates and soothsayers... Why, it's a potent force. ****'The Convict:' I wouldn't admit it to the others but I'm not convinced Hyu-Ji could survive such an attack. ***''After A Concerted Effort:'' ****'The Convict:' Even with Bethan's chemicals and Tomlin's... attributes, we're going to be hard-pressed to win the fight against the Purists and Co. ****'The Convict:' I'm almost... nervous. ***''After The Defiance of Hyu-Ji:'' ****'The Convict:' Oh, life is very sweet. My advisors are practically running Hyu-Ji! ****'The Convict:' Apart from the occasional portrait opportunity and the odd signing of legal documents, I live a rather stress-free life, thank Saradomin. ****'The Convict:' Oh dear, it seems Tomlin is rubbing off on me. Well, thank whoever for our little escapades. ****'The Convict:' Otherwise all this excess and decadence would get a trifle boring. **'Player:' I've got a job that needs doing, a job that requires your skills. ***'The Convict:' My skills? Oh it must be a devious job - very devious. **'Player:' Do you prefer to work alone? ***''Without the Assassin unlocked:'' ****'The Convict:' If you could find someone light on their feet, clever and fast, I'd consider working with them. ****Unlock the Assassin (90 Slayer required) to unlock additional joint voyages. ***''With the Assassin unlocked and not present:'' ****'The Convict:' Well I normally work alone, but that assassin who drops in from time to time would certainly complement my skill set. ****If both the Assassin and Convict are in port at the same time,additionaljoint voyageswill be made available. ***''With the Assassin unlocked and in the bar:'' ****'The Convict:' Oh, I'd be happy to worth with Ling. It's always nice to have an assassin lurking in the rafters, just in case something goes wrong. ****'The Assassin:' Sounds like I'll end up doing all the work, then. Very well, let's do it. ****''Voyage screen opens'' **'Player:' How's the life of an escaped convict? ***'The Convict:' Oh, we're all on the run from something. The lives that you and I live can't be so different. ***'The Convict:' From what I've heard, you're possibly a better thief than I. **Previous Cutscenes ***Meet the Convict Only if he was not your first adventurer. ***A Place Called Respite ***Return Mail ***A Thief in the Night ***More ****Do Unto Others ****Hail To The Khan ****Hull Down On The Horizon ****A Concerted Effort ****The Defiance of Hyu-Ji Random Events Last Orders *'The Convict:' Perhaps I'll have one later. A Simple Favour *'The Convict:' We'll need to discuss that 'item' I ordered. Category:Player-owned ports